


(Little) Dipper

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mabel comes to terms with being a little quickly. Dipper on the other hand, not so much.Featuring: Little!Mabel, reluctant Little!Dipper, and the Stans as the best caretakers in the world
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	(Little) Dipper

Mabel giggled as she watched the "Cinnamoroll," movie on the tv. Stan chatted with her, wanting to take care of his little. 

Dipper and Mabel both took the classification test about a week before summer, as it was required at the end of the year for all thirteen year olds. Mabel was delighted to find both Stan and Ford were classified as caregivers, and this especially made her feel more comfortable when both her and Dipper received their classifications in the mail. 

Except, Dipper didn't. Well, that's what he said anyway. Both twins received their results at the same time, but once Dipper saw his result he quickly hid it from the rest of the group. Sure, they took Mabel's result well, but he was different. He was supposed to be the mature one. 

They'd never accept him being a little. 

So that's why, as Mabel watched the movie Dipper pretended to be watching YouTube on his phone. Yet, deep down, he was just as invested in the movie as his sister was. The pastel colors made him a bit sleepy. Maybe no one would notice if he closed his eyes for a couple seconds..... 

"Dipper? Dipper, wake up!" Dipper reluctantly opened his eyes to see Mabel, Ford, and Stan all looking at him. "Mabel found your result. Somehow it got under the table," 

That got him awake in a hurry, "Wh-what? How did it get there? I've had it in my pocket-" he blurted out, trailing off when he realized what he just said. Sweat started to form, "I-I mean I... I wasn't... well, I was gonna say something, but more important stuff came up, like- well, uh- y'know-" Dipper sputtered out. 

Dipper looked back at his family. They seemed... reluctant to believe him. "I'm a little, okay?" He yelled. Sure enough, the paper confirmed Dipper was classified as a little. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ford asked, softy. 

"I just..." he sniffled, "At first I wasn't sure how anyone would react. Then I was scared I wouldn't get as much attention as Mabel..." Dipper wiped a few stray tears out of his eyes. 

"Oh, Dipper..." Stan cooed, "We'd never favor one of you over the other. If you just told us, we would give you as much attention as you wanted," 

"Have you regressed before, my boy?" 

Dipper shook his head at Ford's question. 

"Do you want to?" 

Dipper looked up, but didn't look Ford or Stan in the eyes when he nodded. 

Stan looked back at Mabel, who was still in little space. "You go back to taking care of Mabel. I'll handle Dipper," Ford smiled. 

Dipper felt so... small. This was his role model, his idol, having to take care of him like he was some baby. He wasn't a baby or some little kid! He was- 

"What are somethings that will help you feel small, my boy?" 

"I want to be held." Dipper didn't mean to blurt that out but, he really wanted to be held, "-and rocked. And carried around. And sung to. And read to." 

Ford immediately scooped Dipper up in his arms, "Is this okay?" 

"Mhm..." 

"How old are you?" 

Dipper thought for a moment, "...two..." That was so young, but that's how he felt. Mabel, who regressed to the age of five, seemed like she had so much energy. She enjoyed watching sanrio movies while putting stickers around an activity book. Yet, Dipper just wanted to curl up into someone's arms. 

"Two, huh?" Ford questioned, "You should probably be put down for a nap soon then, right?" 

Dipper thought for a moment. A nap did seem nice, despite just waking up from one, "yeah!" 

Ford carried Diperr into another room. It seemed like his private study, but the boy was already half asleep so it was hard to tell. 

Ford sat down and Dipper felt his body rock from side to side. Ford must be sitting in a rocking chair, he concluded. Dipper could barley keep his eyes opened, but almost as soon as he fell asleep, his eyes snapped open. 

"W-want! Want! W-w-w..." Dipper wanted something, but was having trouble expressing what that was. 

"Shhhhh, shhhh, shhhhh," Ford hushed, kissing the boy's forehead, "What do you want, Mason?" 

Dipper wanted... hmm... something soft to hold. "...stuffie...?" 

Ford seemed to produce a stuffed animal out of nowhere. He placed the item, it looked like a duckling, in Dipper's arms. Dipper gave the duckling a small squeeze. The stuffed animal helped him feel... safe. 

Ford continued to rock the boy. As Dipper clutched onto the duckling, he started to hear humming. A hushed voice started to sing to him. One of his favorite songs too. 

Although Dipper did want to hear Ford sing the whole song, he knew he would fall asleep before that happened. Ford's arms and the stuffed animal were so warm. Plus the soft rocking and lullaby. 

"-in little ways, when everything st-" Dipper only made it about halfway through the song before he finally closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ford is singing "Everything Stays," at the end!


End file.
